


verdant rains

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Rain Sex, Rimming, Service Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Lured out to a lovely, summery clearing with the promise of a duel, the last thing Felix expects to find is a picnic intended to... woo him.Unfortunately, Dimitri is more than a little gunshy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	verdant rains

**Author's Note:**

> Written several months ago for a friend. Hopefully it will help to ease some of the anxiety surrounding today ♥

He's been staring at the ridiculous sight before him for what must have been a good minute by now, Felix blinking. Finally, he clears his throat, a sign of what he hopes to be _obvious_ irritation.

"What is this."

"It's, ah..."

"It's not the duel I was promised," he continues, half-answering his question for the boar.

No; what he's looking at now is anything but duel-appropriate. Far too many things to step on.

"It's a picnic," the boar continues, his hands clasped in front of himself, pink tinging the tips of his ears.

Well, at least he has the decency to look _sheepish_.

"I suppose that explains the blanket."

"And the fresh fruit, cheese spreads-- ah, but don't worry, I didn't cook any of the food. I simply... packed the basket to the best of my abilities."

"You brought me here to have a picnic with me."

"If you'd rather we turn back, I will fully understand; I realize I brought you here under false pretenses--"

"No, it's." He clears his throat, averting his gaze. Felix is fully aware that his own cheeks are aflame, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of what he thinks this... might be. "It's fine. I was hungry. But make no mistake, you still owe me a duel after this."

It _is_ a wonderful spot that Dimitri seems to have chosen. With the blanket situated up against a tree, the canopy of leaves above render it a wonderfully shady spot, a place of reprieve and shelter from the summer heat.

Compared to how sweltering it has been, today is almost nice even if it is warmer than he'd prefer, far more used to the cold of Fraldarius. Still-- perfect weather for a picnic.

For... a date.

"Of course, Felix, I-- as many duels as you wish," he nods, his face lighting up with a truly excessive amount of _hope._

He doesn't know what he's offering. As many duels as he wishes? They'd never stop.

The thought somehow makes his cheeks redden further, Felix gesturing at the blanket laid out before them. "Well, don't just stand there," he mutters, his face hot. He can't believe the boar actually took the time to set all this up, planned all this in advance.

He should have known something was up when he began leading him off the Garreg Mach premises for a _prime training location._

Ridiculous. He truly has no one to blame but himself.

Not that it matters-- Dimitri is already on his knees and laying out the various things he packed for them. It's a truly lavish spread, far more than he, ever a minimalist, would have packed himself, especially considering that Dimitri can't even _taste_ in the first place. Still, he supposes there _is_ plenty of cheese for the boar...

"Wine," he mutters. "Were you hoping to get me drunk?"

"Felix, please," Dimitri says, practically choking on his words as they come out. He's offered a mildly mortified glance over Dimitri's shoulder, his cheeks evidently dusted as pinks as his ears now. "I would never expect-- that is--"

"Relax, I'm not... here to bite your head off." Settling down beside him on the blanket-- a harder task than it looks to be, considering the amount of things in his way-- Felix sighs, taking in the variety before him. He apparently sought to account for everything-- everything save for Felix's general lack of interest in most foods.

"You really didn't have to do all this."

The better question is _why_ he'd go to all this trouble, Felix plucking up a grape to pop into his mouth. There are even finger sandwiches among the rest of the spread. It's so excessive that he can't even bring himself to be annoyed over their canceled duel any longer.

He knows what he's... hoping for. Vaguely. Shamefully.

The boar hasn't exactly been subtle of late-- his occasional glances at him through class have somehow increased in frequency, whenever Felix catches him staring over dinner he ends up with a flush coloring the tips of his ears, and he's even been so bold of late as to ask Felix if he'd like to spare with him despite his blanket refusals at the beginning of the year.

Not that he's been all that much better, he supposes.

These days he's almost annoyed when he _doesn't_ catch the boar staring, something he'd never have expected of himself at the beginning of the year. And while he enjoys Dimitri's offers for them to duel, he doesn't even mind when he has to extend the offer himself.

But this... this he's still not sure how to feel about. Luring him to a picnic under false pretenses--

His boar certainly has become bold, hasn't he?

_His boar._

The thought makes his stomach somersault unexpectedly.

"-- don't you think, Felix?"

Realizing that Dimitri's been talking to him-- for how long? he should be mortified for daydreaming about the boar _at all--_ Felix turns to look at him.

It's a mistake right from the start, he realizes that all too quickly. Dimitri is _so_ close that Felix flinches with the realization, pulling back and turning his gaze away once more.

Who gave Dimitri permission to turn into someone so... ridiculously attractive, anyway? Isn't it bad enough already that he's distracting to look at when they duel, Dimitri glistening with sweat--

"... Felix?"

He clears his throat. This is pathetic.

"Did no one teach you about personal space, you brute?"

As if Felix didn't choose to sit this close to said brute himself.

"Ah... forgive me."

He knows what is to follow: as if on cue, Dimitri starts shifting away from him, Felix grabbing hold of his arm.

"It's fine."

"Are you quite certain? Because I would never wish to make you uncomfortable."

 _Make me uncomfortable, you coward,_ his mind supplies rather unhelpfully.

"You were asking me something."

"Oh, I was merely saying that sparkling wine can be quite refreshing on such a warm day. Would you care for some?"

Does he? Does he truly wish to add alcohol to the horrifying quagmire of his mind right now?

"Fine," he mutters, grabbing the proferred glass with some resignation... before downing half of it.

"-- Felix!"

"What."

"You never drink. I truly did not bring you here to get you drunk; surely, you must know that."

Of course he knows that. He's not a fool. His virginal Dimitri? Do anything with ill intent, let alone _sexual_ ill intent?

That sort of thing only happens in his cursed daydreams.

"You handed me something, and I drank it. Stop worrying so much."

"More importantly, you mentioned you were hungry. I'd hate for you to start drinking on an empty stomach and end up sick, and I did bring rather a lot of food."

That's an understatement. The amount of food before him would be hard for a whole party of people to consume, let alone just the two of them, Felix nevertheless helping himself to one of the finger sandwiches.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry excessively?"

"You have," Dimitri says, a soft laugh slipping free from his throat, light and airy, happier than Felix has heard in a long time. It almost makes his chest ache at the thought-- and soar all over again at the knowledge that it was he who made him laugh like that again. Against all odds, it would seem. "All the time, in fact. You're rather good at it. I remember that being my role once upon a time."

He's not wrong about that; back when they were children, Dimitri reassured anytime he got the least bit worried or teary-eyed, both of which were frequent occurrences. The memory is enough to make his cheeks color, Felix grabbing his wine again to hide behind.

"They call it the past for a reason. Instead, you should tell me why you brought me here."

He feels stupid for saying it the second the words leave him, unable to be taken back. It's like he's setting himself up for disappointment, asking such a thing.

After all, it's not as though Dimitri is about to say that he'd hoped this would be a date. That would be far too bold for the boar.

"I... simply wished to spend more time with you, Felix."

Ah.

Of course he did.

"In truth," he continues, playing with a bit of cheese between his fingers, "I... have felt in recent weeks that we've... grown a bit closer again. And I wish for you to know how deeply I value your friendship."

" _Friendship,_ " Felix repeats through gritted teeth. Sure. That's what this is. Friends constantly go on picnics together.

The thought of doing the same thing with Ingrid or Sylvain makes him feel a little like his brain is throwing up on itself.

"You mean a great deal to me," Dimitri continues, pouring himself a glass of sparkling wine on his own, his fingers teasing at the glass and doing truly little to drink any of it. It's almost as bad an idea as Felix drinking anything, even if Dimitri is less of a lightweight than he is. "I... wish to appreciate you properly this time."

It's such a charged statement that, when he feels Dimitri's gaze turn to him, Felix can't help but do the same.

Once more, the boar is... so very close to him, but-- this time, he's prepared for it. His breath still catches in his throat at the sight of him, and then again when Dimitri's finger gently touches on his chin, begging him for eye contact that, for once, Felix offers willingly.

"Felix..."

For a moment, Felix almost thinks it's going to happen. Dimitri is going to lean in, kiss him, and he'll be able to stop flagellating himself with thoughts of what could have been if only he'd been even just a little less cruel to Dimitri at the start of the year.

But it doesn't come. Instead, Dimitri turns away, his hand dropping from Felix's chin once more.

His ears are pink, staring pointedly at the picnic blanket beneath them. "I was reading some of the letters that Kyphon and Loog wrote back and forth, actually."

"Hm."

"Ashe lent them to me. I'm sure if you asked him to borrow it, he'd be more than willing to indulge you."

 _Over my dead body,_ Felix thinks. What he says instead, is: "I'm sure they have it at the library."

"Their bond was remarkably close. I... was hoping that we might be that close... someday. Do you-- think it possible? I don't wish to assume anything, but--"

"How close."

He's not sure what he's diving into here, what sort of disappointment he's setting himself up for this time, but Dimitri has to realize, surely, that he's leaving far too much about this Kyphon and Loog matter vague. Yes, they were king and advisor, but there are some allegations that claim them to have been lovers, too.

"Well?" he presses, catching sight of Dimitri's pink cheeks again as he reaches for another sandwich. Truly the most edible part of this spread. Dimitri must not have told whoever was putting this together who would be accompanying him for this picnic.

"It's... I brought the compilation with me, if you'd care to read from it now?"

"I'm not going to interrupt our picnic-- _this_ picnic-- to _read_ , boar."

Not that Dimitri can be stopped, evidently, the book already in his hands as he looks over at Felix with far too much hope-- so much so that even Felix can't help but want to feel hopeful again himself.

Why _did_ Dimitri lean into him if not to kiss him? Did he change his mind? Did he remember the myriad unsavory parts of Felix's personality that make him unviable as a... _partner_ of any sort?

"Felix--" he starts again, reaching over to touch his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

Felix is stupid enough to close his eyes like a damned fool when Dimitri pulls his hand away once more. "You, ah-- had a bit of spread on your cheek. Forgive me."

Downing the rest of his wine, Felix has to resist the urge to bury his head in his hands.

He really is an idiot, isn't he? Hoping for something that isn't there.

This time, when Dimitri reaches to take his hand, he has to push down the hope that threatens to quell once more.

"I... genuinely wish to be friends again. I-- I want you to be my advisor someday, Felix."

"It's always been planned that way. Literally since my brother died and I slid into the position."

Dimitri shakes his head. "I would have never forced it on you. If you didn't wish it-- if you didn't wish to be _near me--_ "

"We're not children anymore," Felix says, as though it hasn't been mere months since the last time he outrightly rejected Dimitri and everything to do with him. "I take my responsibilities seriously; you can stop groveling, already. I'll be your advisor."

"Like Kyphon and Loog?"

"Stop speaking in riddles and speak plainly. I don't have all day to decrypt your words for what they mean."

Once more, Dimitri averts his gaze. A truly gargantuan amount of food remains before them, still uneaten.

Met with nothing but silence from Dimitri, he continues. "You can't even taste any of this, so why--"

Lifting his gaze to meet Felix's, Dimitri looks to be as hopeful as he does terrified. "I--"

A grunt of frustration escapes him against his will, Felix wrenching his own gaze away. "Fine, don't tell me. Just don't act like I don't care enough to pry into your personal business."

As if Dimitri ever would. Far too polite for his own good.

"No, Felix-- I would never."

 _I know,_ Felix thinks to himself, frustration lacing his thoughts.

For some reason, the boar is _still_ staring at him.

"What?" he barks, his stare fixed on the ground. "Do I have something else on my face now?"

"No, of course not, it's--" Once more, Dimitri falters. Straightens again, so close to him. "Felix..."

The clap of thunder behind them makes them both jump, Felix turning to watch the clouds slowly roll in, dark and ominous, heavy with rain. Great. Fantastic. If Dimitri was about to kiss him, he certainly won't be thinking about it now.

"We should head back," he mutters, anger slipping between the cracks of his words. "Before we get rained on and you end up with a cold. I'm not carrying your weight if you get sick, boar."

Dimitri's sigh is heavier than it has every right to be-- who does he think he is? Isn't he the one who could have kissed him _any moment_ prior to now?-- before he offers his assent. "I… do suppose you are right. We can always continue the picnic later."

As if that amount of food could be eaten by them even over the course of a week.

Still, Felix helps Dimitri get the rest of his ridiculous spread back into the basket, taking the time to fold the blanket before getting up. So much for that, then.

If Dimitri truly wished this to be a date, it's a spectacular failure now, isn't it?

Brushing the last flecks of grass and dirt off his pants, he watches Dimitri pick up the basket with a sigh.

"Sure hope none of the food will get wet."

"I do believe we'll have more than enough time to escape the rain." He doesn't sound certain, though, and a glance over his shoulder more than seems to confirm Felix's fears. Clouds that looked non-threatening before are growing darker and more ominous by the minute, Felix letting out yet another sigh.

"Come on. We'll want to hurry if we want any chance of escaping the rain."

It only takes five minutes of their walking in silence before the downpour starts, heavy and hard, Dimitri grabbing hold of Felix without warning.

"Oi, what the hell, boar--?"

"Come here," he says, setting the picnic basket down before shaking out the blanket and moving to crouch beneath the generous cover of a near-collapsed tree, its branches just kissing the ground. "We can wait the storm out here and ideally have neither of us catch our death from cold."

Wiping the rain off his face, Felix huffs, resignation winning out as he scowls. "Fine."

Crouching down beneath the shelter of the tree, he finds himself tugged straight into Dimitri's arms and under the blanket, the bloom of his cheeks skipping straight to a brilliant shade of red. Dimitri is everywhere and all around him, and for just a second, he's not sure if getting drenched wouldn't be better than suffering this torment.

Feeling the boar's fingers start to card through his hair, getting the damp parts out of his face, he decides that yes, getting drenched would be by far the superior option.

"I must apologize, Felix."

"Whatever for?"

"I brought you out here under false pretenses--" _ugh, this again?_ "-- offered you a picnic we didn't even manage to eat in its entirety--" _he cannot be serious_ "-- and now I've gotten you wet. If you end up with a cold, it will be entirely my fault."

"Stupid boar. I came of my own volition, didn't I?"

"To a duel that didn't even happen!"

"You promised me endless duels and I'm holding you to it." He clears his throat, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I better not get sick over some stupid farce."

It's stupid. The boar has no idea what he even ought to be apologizing for, why Felix would be upset at all. Squirming in his seat, he's about to just get up and walk back to Garreg Mach on his own when he feels-- _something_ against his backside, both of them freezing in place.

"A-ah, Felix--"

"Boar," he grinds out, hope and dread warring in his mind. If this is another bit of false hope, if this is the consequence of him merely sitting here and _nothing more_ \--

Dread wins out over hope, Felix trying to push himself up and _out_ , away from the boar and his constant false promises.

Dimitri doesn't allow it.

Instead, he feels himself pulled back into Dimitri's arms more firmly, his erection pressing hard and insistent against Felix's back.

" _Boar._ "

A warning.

"Felix--"

"If I hear another dumb excuse or another stupid story about Kyphon and Loog being _best friends_ , I swear to Sothis, I will never speak to you again."

Behind him, Dimitri audibly swallows, Felix finding himself wishing that he could see the expression on his face, if nothing else.

"I love you."

Of all the things Felix expected to hear coming out of the boar's mouth, this might have been the last one, all thoughts seeming to converge into nothingness.

His breath leaves him, all at once.

"What?"

The arms around him loosen their grip, Felix evidently free to go should he wish to run now. Run from-- these feelings, from Dimitri, from the evidence of his arousal.

A part of him is tempted, in truth. He'd expected a kiss, not-- not _this_.

And yet, he cannot deny the answer in his heart, the… reasoning for all the frustration, all the longing. The boar is a fool, but he's by far the greater of the two. The siren call of his soul to Dimitri's has always been stronger than his good sense.

Of course he loves him.

"That's--" The shaky start of a sentence from behind him sends him careening back into the present, to the very real Dimitri who very much just confessed his feelings to him. "That's all I wished to say. Earlier. But I-- I was a coward. Something you are used to from me by now, I imagine."

"How long?"

"I didn't realize it until I discovered that I'd lost you for good at the start of the year. But-- I was mired in these emotions long before I realized their existence. Forgive me for… not telling you sooner. I hadn't the courage."

"I," he starts. Falters. Fails.

He can't say it. He can't. He doesn't-- he doesn't even know if Dimitri wants anything to come of this.

They're still young and stupid, Dimitri still has his myriad issues, and-- most importantly-- he has a kingdom to run, the responsibility to take a wife someday.

Just because he loves him means truly little, the promise of future pain already looming on the horizon from Felix's perspective.

But-- they do have now.

"I realize how disgusting you must find these sentiments, and I cannot fault you for that. Truly, if you never wish to speak to me again, I would, of course--"

Turning in Dimitri's arms, he drags him into a kiss by the front of his shirt, a groan leaving him almost instantly. Answering in his own way, he supposes. And Dimitri meets his answer in kind.

A good way to shut up the boar, too, as it turns out.

It feels a little like uncorking a valve, the bursting of a dam as a torrent of emotions rush out all at once. A dozen unfiltered emotions slipping through the cracks of his carefully-guarded self-control. He needs-- more. More of Dimitri.

"Felix," Dimitri gasps, immediately denying Felix's wish for more of him as he pulls back from their kiss. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Felix nods, turning around to straddle him before pulling him back into a kiss.

"Do you have any idea--" he continues, muttering against his lips between kisses, "how long I kept waiting-- for you to do that? Have to do everything myself--"

Parting his lips to allow his tongue to slip out, he grinds his hips against Dimitri's erection, another groan slipping out as his fingers wind their way into his hair.

"I could ride your cock like this," he says, rocking his hips back and forth as if to give Dimitri a preview.

"Isn't that-- moving far too fast?"

Above them, a clap of thunder resounds.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Too fast? How long have you waited for this? Because whatever it is, I guarantee you that I've waited _longer._ "

Ever since he knew how to want anything, he's wanted Dimitri. If Dimitri feels even half of that, why would this be moving too fast?

"Nevermind that I've been waiting for you to kiss me this entire time. I don't know if you just lost nerve, or if you didn't want to, but--"

This time, it's Dimitri who drags Felix in for a kiss, hard and hot and desperate, every bit as eager as Felix's own. As if in retaliation, Felix moves his hips, mocking the way they would move were he to fuck himself on Dimitri's cock-- up and down, up and--

"Mmf-- _fuck_!" he yells, breaking their kiss off as his hand shoots to where he hit his head on the log above him. "No, fuck this, I don't care if we both get wet _and_ sick, we're doing this properly without hiding from the rain--"

Clambering off him to tug Dimitri out from underneath, he drags them both under the nearby tree, the shelter of its leaves only a little worse than their earlier hiding place.

The difference here is that it's far easier to wrap his arms around Dimitri's neck, wrap his legs around his waist, and kiss him again, hot and searing as his hands run into blond hair.

Dimitri lets out a moan against his lips that borders on sinful, hands coming down around Felix's ass to keep him pinned up against the tree.

Not that his weight is any challenge for the boar.

Pushing aside how much that thought turns him on, Felix allows one hand to briefly abandon Dimitri's hair-- just so he might undo the closure of his pants and ease the strain on his erection.

"Felix--" he rasps, his voice more disbelieving than anything else. "You really-- you truly trust me with this? I-- that is to say, I haven't-- I've never--"

"Obviously," Felix scoffs, averting his gaze as his cheeks tinge with color anew. "Neither of us are Sylvain, so stop... worrying about that. I'm just as inexperienced as you are."

As if that should come as any surprise to the boar. Felix, of all people? Show an interest in anyone? Long enough for them to want to sleep with him, and for him to wish the same? Ridiculous.

Well-- except for Dimitri.

But it's different with him, always has been. None of this feels performative and forced, not from either of them. Dimitri doesn't want him for his supposed good looks or his title-- or, Sothis forfend, his _crest--_ he wants him just because he's… Felix. Because of his truly dreadful personality that he's known since they were in diapers.

How could Felix not love him for all that and more?

"Here, let me down, I just need to get my pants off--"

"No, I can do it," Dimitri says with a shake of his head, his knee propping Felix up long enough to tug his pants partways down-- adjusting their position somewhat-- and then continuing the rest of the way to his knees.

"And now what? All you've done is make it hard for me to wrap my legs around you. Besides, I'm not a girl. I don't produce my own fluids."

Dimitri seems to realize this predicament upon Felix's mention of it: his gaze flits down, a frown coloring his features as he looks between the two. Much as he'd like to just press inside of him, that clearly won't be an option.

So he slowly sets him down, undoes the closure of his own pants-- Felix can't even imagine how relieving it must feel considering the size of him he felt through his clothes alone-- and promptly spins Felix around.

"Lean against the tree," he says slowly, easing Felix's feet slightly apart with his own as he does as asked. He's not sure he's ever felt so utterly exposed and vulnerable, not even with the earlier promise of the boar just pushing into him without fanfare.

Two fingers end up in front of his face, Dimitri letting out a shuddered gasp as Felix allows the digits entrance, wetting them generously with his tongue.

"F- _Felix--_ "

"Those are going in my ass, right? Someone has to make sure the job gets done right." His whole face, chest, and neck feel like they're on fire with shame. "Get on with it, would you?"

"Of course."

Dimitri's soft chuckle-- such a warm, wonderful, pleasant sound-- is the only warning he gets before he presses first one finger, then two inside of him with a sharp groan.

"Oh, Felix, you-- you already feel amazing, I can't even imagine what it might feel like when it's my--"

"For the love of Sothis' tits, fuck me with them, already-- I'm not made of porcelain, I've--" Once more, color spreads across his features. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

The fingers still, all the joy seeming to leave Dimitri's voice. "Wh-- with whom?"

"Not _with_ anyone, with my fingers and--" Oh, for the love of Seiros. "I've used toys, things I could-- things I could use and wash after without anyone else needing to know, all right? I'm not going to break if you fingerfuck me."

At least the boar knows how to take direction, his fingers thrusting in and out of him at a rapid pace, almost as if imagining his own cock.

"Add-- add another finger. However many you need to so it's almost as big as you are."

Dimitri had been about to add a third finger-- Felix could _feel_ it-- when he feels him freeze behind him.

"Ah… hm. I think I may lack enough fingers for that, Felix."

_What?!_

Turning around to the best of his ability given his current position, Felix can't help but stare in disbelief. However massive Felix had thought him before, Dimitri is bigger than even that.

He's certainly never taken anything that large inside of him before, a dry swallow leaving him almost… nervous now.

Not that he's about to give up. They've gotten this far, gotten this wet-- he's determined.

Turning back around, he swallows again, slowly nodding. "Do your best, then."

Dimitri attempts to add in a fourth finger from the feel of it, but it doesn't work exceptionally well-- the little finger is simply too small to function properly alongside the others to approximate the shape and… girth of any cock, let alone one the size of Dimitri's.

All of a sudden, all of his fingers slip out of him, Felix gripped with a momentary panic as he realizes that Dimitri may well have changed his mind because of his facial expression from mere moments ago.

He's about to mentally ready a bullshit speech to feed to the boar _just in case_ , something about following through with things to the end, but then Dimitri sinks to one knee behind him and Felix feels something _very_ different from anything he's ever felt before, anything he's ever tried to do to himself whilst thinking of Dimitri.

Dimitri's tongue presses inside of him insistently, over and over again, almost greedy in its eagerness to get him to relax.

Felix almost dares to say that it's working-- but then Dimitri slides an additional two digits inside of him, and he feels his knees buckle.

A hand comes up to support him as the onslaught continues. At this angle, the thrusts are different, _tingling_ in a way that makes Felix feel close to orgasm already, his hips bucking forward as he shudders.

"I'm-- stop, I'll come if you-- if you don't stop--"

It seems to take an enormous amount of self-control on Dimitri's part, but he pulls back all the same, withdrawing both fingers and tongue from inside of him, Felix still a trembling mess, still held up by a single too-strong hand.

"Do you-- ah, I do not wish to presume… do you believe yourself able to… accommodate me? If the answer is no, I will of course understand and will ask no more, but--"

"Fuck me already," Felix grits out, as though his body weren't already turned into mush. He's not quitting now. He is _not_ a quitter, and certainly not this close to the finish line.

At least Dimitri doesn't have to be told twice.

Effortlessly, Felix is turned around and lifted up again, Dimitri pushing his back up against the tree before lifting his legs up-- one over each shoulder.

"Is this-- is it too much? I was hoping to reduce the strain on your muscles when I've already asked so much of you--"

Felix stares at him, as if willing him to read his answer on his features. _No_ , of course it's not too much. He's already doing all the work.

Honestly, hoping to reduce strain by _folding him in half_? Leave it to Dimitri to come up with such an absurd, _considerate_ option.

"May I--"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will you fuck me? Or am I going to have to go back to doing that myself, too?"

Dimitri swallows visibly. "O-of course not, Felix." Feeling him line his cock up at his entrance, Felix wills himself not to tense, not to clench before he can even push in. Instead, he does his best to relax, allowing Dimitri to push into him, bit by bit.

It _burns_ , stretching him from the inside out in a way that no makeshift toy has ever managed, his eyes wide as he feels his jaw drop.

"O-oh, fuck--"

"Tell me if you need me to stop, I can pull out again-- the last thing I wish is for you to torture yourself--"

"Stupid boar, just fucking push in, already, I can take it--"

Those words turn out to have been a mistake.

The head pops in past his rim, and Felix lets out an _ungodly_ noise.

"Mgggh--"

"Felix--!"

"Don't you dare pull out," he gasps out, letting his head fall back against the tree. "Just-- give me a second."

A second turns into several, but Dimitri doesn't seem to mind. Instead, as if to take his mind off of his size, he wraps his hand around Felix's cock, eager to offer him stimulation previously denied.

The distraction works like a charm, Felix feeling himself slowly but surely relax around Dimitri's length. "I-- I think you can," he mutters after another moment or two of pause, "keep moving now."

"I'll start slow," Dimitri nods, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek before starting them on a gentle rhythm.

It feels astonishingly good even despite the lack of control he has in this position, Felix gasping with each and every time Dimitri manages to brush up against that same spot inside him from before, the one that made him feel dangerously close to coming far, far too soon.

"You feel-- so good-- o-oh, Felix, I love you--"

"Less talking, more moving," Felix grunts, bark scraping up against his back through the layers of his summer uniform. "It's not like I can do a lot of that in this position-- actually, fuck this, put me down."

Confused as he seems, Dimitri complies, Felix tugging his pants down the rest of the way before lifting himself back up and around Dimitri-- at least his arms still work-- fingers back in blond hair as if having finally found their way home again.

"Fuck me," he whispers in his ear, breath hot against flushed skin. "Like this. So I can bounce on your cock properly and be closer to you."

"And-- your legs won't give out?"

"I'm _fine_ , you worry too much. Stop underestimating me; we go through the same training at the academy."

Dimitri is right, of course. Felix will absolutely feel this in his legs tomorrow and possibly for a good week after that. If he manages to walk back to Garreg Mach on his own, he'll be lucky.

But he's nothing if not stubborn.

And the thought flies out the window regardless the second Dimitri's cock slides back into its sheath as though they were made to fit together. A pathetically loud moan escapes Felix, his head falling back as he follows through on his promise: fucking himself on his cock.

The newly-regained control is wonderfully liberating, even if his legs are screaming at him from the effort of bouncing on it with nothing to support himself but Dimitri's shoulders, but he doesn't care. It feels _so good_ to finally be one with the man he loves, corny and ridiculous as it sounds.

Not that he could ever say anything like that out loud.

"H-harder," he gasps, Dimitri's fingers tightening around his ass as he aids in his every movement, sharp grunts of exertion leaving him, too.

It's everything Felix could ever have asked for and more.

"C-can you control the pace for a moment, Felix?" Dimitri asks, breathless?

"Yeah, why?"

Dimitri doesn't answer; instead, one hand leaves his ass to wrap around the weeping cock nestled between their bodies to stroke, Felix shuddering out a moan as his head falls forward.

"D-Dima--"

He comes before he can stop himself, soiling both of them in the process and not caring either way, not when clenching around Dimitri's cock seems to carry him to his finish, too, both left panting, breathless, and spent.

"It's-- it's stopped raining," Dimitri says after a moment, Felix raising his head alongside him to catch sight of the sun streaming through the cloud cover, slight but present.

"Maybe we'll see a rainbow on the way back," he mutters, allowing himself to rest his cheek on Dimitri's shoulder once more. They should clean up, soon-- get dressed again and bring the picnic basket back to the monastery alongside them, but-- right now, there's no place else that Felix thinks he'd rather wish to be.

"We're going back to my room when we get back," he decides as he slowly untangles himself from Dimitri to start getting dressed, a reluctant compromise of his very own creation. "And then we're not leaving for a while. We can bring the picnic basket so we don't starve."

"Felix--"

"Whatever reasonable thing you're about to say, I don't care," he says, doing the closure of his pants up again. "You owe me this much after torturing me all throughout that picnic."

He knows he's right. And when he sees Dimitri's smile, all joy and warmth and adoration, he knows that Dimitri would grant him all that and more without a second's hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)!


End file.
